Happy Birthday
by SerasKucheki
Summary: This is a one shot fanfiction with my Heath Ledger Joker. Lilly is turning 27 and the guys have decided someone should stay the night with her. They choose that Spin the Bottle would be the best way to decide. Joker/OC


Happy Birthday

This is a quick one shot Joker fanfic. I had this inspiration while working one night because I'm given too much time to think while working so yeah hopefully you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"Alright alright, now it's time to decide on who should keep Lilly, company tonight!" exclaimed Riddler holding up a bottle. Groans escaped the crowd as Riddler looked at the faces of Penguin, Batman, Joker, and Harvey. "Well it has to be decided in some way." complained Riddler with a pleading look at Batman.

"Why are you looking at me?" growled Batman.

"You've known her longer so come on let's leave it up to chance to see who gets a night with the lovely Lilly." stated Riddler sitting down motioning for the others to gather.

Lilly walked in with a new tray of goodies and saw the boys in a circle. She set down the tray and looked at them with an upraised eyebrow, "What is going on here?"

The group looked at Lilly, the woman who they came to celebrate her 27th birthday. She was 5'7", very fit with light brown hair. "Uh… we've decided that one of us will finish out the night with you." explained Harvey.

"Oh really?" she looked over at Joker who was sitting on the other side of the room. "Why aren't you in the circle?"

"I'm not going to participate in something as ridiculous as what they have planned." Joker took a sip from an empty wine glass.

Lilly walked over to the circle and saw a bottle in the middle. She sighed heavily, "Really? Spin the bottle?" asked Lilly giggling.

"No, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the one who gets to spend the rest of the night with you." smirked Penguin looking Lilly up and down.

Lilly picked up the bottle and felt the weight of it before tossing the bottle toward the wall and Joker caught it. "I believe I win boys."

The room was silent before every guy got up and began arguing that Joker wasn't even part of the game. Lilly slinked toward the Joker, "You don't have to."

"It was a stupid game, I agree." assured Joker looking at her. "But, your attitude is still the same even with such company."

She walked over to the group and patted Batman on the shoulder. "Calm down guys, Joker won fair and square."

"But…" started Batman.

"You guys can leave now, I want to enjoy my last gift in peace." smiled Lilly. She shook everyone's hands and thanked them for coming.

Batman grabbed the doorknob and looked back at her, "You don't have too."

"But I want too and don't forget I'm pretty damn stubborn bats."

He looked at the Joker dumping out another drink and drinking from the glass. "I can come b…"

"Go, please." Lilly looked at him angrily and Batman took his leave slowly before looking back at the Joker showing a thumbs up.

Lilly closed the door and walked over to the tray of goodies and began to nibble on some Hello Pandas. "So birthday girl what should we do or do you want me to go too?"

"Nah, you have to stay because I bet your hiding spot or Arkham is a lot worse place to stay than my house."

Joker walked behind her, "Are you sure?"

Lilly elbowed him in the stomach, "You can stay." She turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Playful aren't we?" He shoved her against the wall. "Do you know how easy it would be to kill your right here and now?" He took out his knife and held it against her lips.

Lilly smiled and felt his cock hardening. She grabbed his cock and tightened her grip little by little, "Let's see you try it Joker." She licked her lips removing the blood that started to come out.

He looked up surprised at her guts and grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "I'm too much for you so give up and die."

"Like I said, try it because you're enjoying it too much." She stuck her tongue out again and wrenched free to walk over to the tray of food.

The Joker came up and pushed her into the wall even harder. Lilly laughed and waited for him to continue. He looked at her eyes and saw no fear just determination. "Why aren't you scared?"

She head butted him and while he was disoriented she jumped him and they fell over the couch with her on top. She put her each leg on either side and crossed his arms over his head. "Why should I when I can stop you so easily?" sneered, Lilly getting nose to nose.

Joker couldn't believe that she could look him so closely in the eyes and outright challenge him. "You're gutsy and I've always loved that about you."

"Oh, so you love me?" cooed Lilly loving the question in his eyes.

Joker pushed with all his might and heaved her off of him and onto the floor. He quickly picked her back up and shoved her into the wall as hard as he could. Lilly slackened her grip on his arms and he took the opportunity and brought her arms over her head and held them fast with one hand. With the other hand he ripped her shirt in half and discarded it. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed just as she regained her composure. He leaned toward her ear and softly told her, "Now you have to do as I say."

Lilly felt another knife on her neck and she leaned toward him until the knife started to cut her neck, "Do whatever you want, because you'll never break me."

Joker looked down on her with malice and tossed the knife aside. He got up and pulled off his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. He came back down and kissed her, she loved the taste of his make up in her mouth and the smell of his cologne so close. His lips were soft but so demanding. She opened her mouth and he gained entry and began exploring every inch of her mouth. She traced his spine and the abs as he fiddled with her bra and tossed it aside. He broke the kiss long enough to undo her pants and pull them off. Once they were off he went kissed her neck while she worked his pants off and she brought his face back toward her and kissed him. This time she began exploring his mouth as their bodies got closer together. Joker backed off and looked in her eyes and saw happiness, "You planned it didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" cooed Lilly moving her hands down to his cock.

"You threw the bottle on purpose at me so I would stay." explained Joker feeling her grab his cock except this time he let her hold it.

"If I did, then I played you like a fiddle." giggled Lilly.

"I'll be the judge of that." He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and gained entrance with one thrust. Lilly tensed and held in the scream that almost escaped her lips. Joker looked at her face and noticed the pain she was hiding and realized then that she was a virgin and he was the first to claim her and was going to make sure he was the only one. He started to thrust faster and her pain slowly turned to pleasure. He smiled knowing that he was the one that inflicted the pain in her face but fixed it in a couple seconds. With every thrust he got deeper inside of her and her moans got louder mixing along with his. She grabbed his neck and brought him down and kissed him passionately just as she reached her climax. She convulsed underneath him but smiled in the kiss as he reached his own climax. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck. He grabbed his knife from the edge of the bed, "I need you to be as still as possible okay?" He took the knife to her right above the right breast and carved a "J" into her skin. "Now your mine forever." stated the Joker tossing the knife across the room.

"You love inflicting pain don't you." she looked at him and smiled. "I guess I won, but I thought it'd take a little longer so what should we do for the rest of the night?" innocently asked Lilly.

He looked at her and licked the wound he just inflicted and kissed her passionately. "I have a few ideas."


End file.
